PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This is a proposal to renew an ongoing and successful postdoctoral clinical research training program on the human behavioral pharmacology of substance abuse, for its 31st thru 35th years of operation. Eight training positions are proposed, all at the postdoctoral level. Training duration is two to three years. The goal is to produce experts in various aspects of substance abuse, psychopharmacology, and treatment who go on to succeed as independent clinical researchers, scientists, academicians, and administrators in drug abuse and related fields. The program has a long and successful history, with many distinguished graduates. The overarching purpose of the program is to provide training and experience in translational experimental clinical trials research methods, extending from the human laboratory to the clinic. Major sub-themes or foci within this broader purpose are to provide research training in: (a) Clinical pharmacology of drug abuse and of medications for treating drug abuse;(b) Behavioral and pharmacological treatments for drug abuse, and their integration;and (c) Behavioral and neuropsychiatric assessment of drug abusers, including psychiatric comorbidity, cognitive and psychomotor functioning, and risk behaviors. Training consists primarily of conducting supervised clinical research in collaboration with training faculty and analyzing and publishing the results of that research. In addition, trainees present reports at major scientific meetings and participate in an organized program of educational seminars designed to provide both breadth and depth to their knowledge and skills relevant to drug abuse and clinical research. The training program site is a multifaceted drug abuse clinical research program -- the Behavioral Pharmacology Research Unit -- plus other affiliated drug abuse treatment and research programs at the same campus. Several areas in which training resources have been added or strengthened since the program's previous renewal include: pain, sleep, and neuroimaging. Research training will be provided in the following specific areas: clinical pharmacology of drugs of abuse;medications development research;the cognitive neuroscience and behavioral toxicity of drugs of abuse;abuse liability assessment;pharmacological treatment of drug abuse;behavioral treatment of drug abuse, especially incentive-based strategies;integration of behavioral and pharmacological treatments;psychiatric and medical comorbidity;behavioral and neuropsychiatric assessment;HIV risk behavior assessment;addiction and pregnancy;promotion of engagement and adherence;and clinical trials research methods and trials management. Training includes a broad range of abused drug classes - opioids, cocaine, prescription medications, cannabis, club drugs, alcohol, tobacco/nicotine, and caffeine. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This will renew an ongoing and successful postdoctoral clinical research training program on substance abuse that provides training in translational experimental clinical trials research methods;extending from the human laboratory to the clinic. Major foci include: (a) Clinical pharmacology and medications development;(b) Behavioral and pharmacological treatments and their integration;and (c) Behavioral/neuropsychiatric assessment, including toxicity, cognitive function, and risk behaviors.